A New Foe
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Setting aside their differences from having to borrow each other's equipment earlier, the soldiers from Mithril and the Preventors join together to battle a new oponent that gives them a run for their money. Sequel to Borrowing. Warning: Spoilers ahead.
1. Chapter 1

To the Gundam Pilots:

See? Told you you'd want to keep the gundams around.

Thank you for the back up in that fight, else I fear we would have lost Sgt. Major Mao, and Sgt. Webber.

Any information you may have accumulated from the fight would be appreciated. We at Mithril can honestly say that we have never seen one of these things before. Is it just me, though, or do they seem to be made out of clay?

It also seems that we will not be able to win this fight on our own. If you concur, then please meet us at 08:00 in the park.

A/N: Sorry for the scant clues so far, but it'll be revealed a bit which I'm crossing them with. Also, I shall be continuing the story in prose form. With them working together… it's not _just_ their reactions I would be writing. For good measure: I do not own FMP or G/Wing


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

"Hi guys." Kurz said, strolling over, "So what do you know?"

"They sing. Badly." Wufei provided.

Everyone cast a sordid gaze upon the oriental young man.

"What? They do!"

"Well, as Sagara said in the note, we believe that these things are definitely made out of a rock or clay-like substance. If so, then they shouldn't be that much of a problem than the mobile suits." Heero said.

"Yeah, but the mobile suits never had 360 degree laser capabilities." Duo offered.

"Or have the ability to push us back using sonic waves." Mao muttered

"But if we could just get past their defenses, then destroying them will be easy. We know that our weapons will go through rock."

"Wait a minute." Quatre spoke up, "If we're looking on trying to do a full speed aerial attack, then shouldn't we try and upgrade our engines to make them faster? Heero, couldn't you try and retaliate in plane form next time, and see how well you do that way?"

"He's got a point."

"Yes, but you forgot about one little problem, Quatre."

"What would that be?"

"The fact that Wing Zero doesn't have an alternate form. Only Wing had it."

"Oops."

"It's all right. But it's also not a bad idea. Would it be possible for you guys to get your hands on some fighter jets? We could upgrade them from there."

"Now that's and idea we can work with. Okay, we'll pass it on to our captain and get back to you. Back here at say, 14:00?"

"Sounds good."

A/N: Trying to drop more hints. For those of you who have watched the anime, then it ought to be obvious now. But, I will continue to add more details for the rest. I do not own any of the three animes I am using.


	3. Chapter 3

"Report."

"The dolems that were damaged in the last fight are mending well."

"I have never seen any of our previous encounters been so intense. This _is _the first time that we have gone up against these people, isn't it?"

"According to our records, we have never had contact with this system before."

"Then how is it that they almost seem to know how to deal with us in only one skirmish?" The lady threw the papers onto the floor, scattering them a bit.

"Perhaps it is because of the mechanical suits we saw upon approach to the planet."

The lady turned to look at the young man and smiled. "Yes, of course. If some of our foes have dealt with them, then perhaps that is why they are nearly as good."

"But they still do not realize the true faces of us, or what we plan."

"No. And it shall not be revealed at all." She walked a little around the room observing the small screens before sitting back down. "Let them think what they will."

"Shall I send out more?"

"No. Let them plan what they will. We shall see how they fare a second time before advancing our own plans."

"Yes ma'am."

IIIIIIIIII

"Sergeant Major Mao, you wished an audience with me?"

"Captain, we have sustained severe damage to our arm slaves. It seems as if they are too slow to go up against these new creatures."

"And what do the men from Preventors think they are?" She asked toying with the end of her braid.

"They are as yet unsure, however they think they know how to deal with them. The Preventor agents believe that they are similar to what they called 'mobile suits.' If I am to understand them correctly, then they are unmanned versions of an arm slave, but with intelligence to fight enemies very effectively."

"Then our enemy is sending out their dolls, so to speak, to do their fighting?" She scowled. "Then what do they look like…"

"That we do not know, Captain."

"Then we cannot do anything to aid the Preventors."

"Actually, they did have suggestions as to how we could."

"I'm listening."

IIIIIIIIII

"Ummm, Quatre, where are we going to get the parts in order to upgrade the planes?" Duo asked, then quickly looked over at Heero, "Providing, of course, that we're not sabotaging our own buds to do so. Like _someone_ I know that did so for his."

"No, we're not going to do that, Duo. We need all the help we can get as well." Quatre frowned slightly, "Wufei, do you think it would be possible to contact Milliardo?"

"Why are you asking me, and why would we want to?"

"To see if he would like to donate Epyon's parts."

"Why do we have to ask anyone for help?" Heero asked, "Why can't we just go raiding on an old OZ base?"

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Last one to the nearest base washes tonight's dishes!" Quatre threw over his shoulder while running to Sandrock.

The rest of the agents made a mad scramble for their own mechs. When Quatre cooked dinner there were a ton of dishes, and none of them felt like washing dishes for an hour to get them done. But the meals were always excellent, so it was worth it. Kind of.

IIIIIIIIII

"Granted, Melissa."

A/N: I may as well put this here as well. This will have a lot of spoilers in it for RahXephon. Particularly about the Mu. I do not own RahXephon, Gundam Wing, or Full Metal Panic. But I'm getting some really interesting ideas on how to take the story…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rahxephon, Gundam Wing, or Full Metal Panic

"Damn this place is deserted." Trowa commented. He was the last to arrive, and thus the one to do dishes, but he was surprised, like the others, that the members of OZ did not bother to clean up their base.

"Watch your step, Trowa." Quatre said; he was, of course, the first to arrive, with Heero and Duo close on his heels.

"Guys, I think we should leave." Heero said, coming out with a trailer of materials.

"Why? No-one is around."

"But those things were. I found some fresh battle marks."

"Shit." Was echoed, then all promptly left, this time with Trowa arriving first as he had the least amount of time to return to his Gundam.

They had a group of three grinning members of Mithril waiting for them. Okay, so Melissa and Kurz were grinning; Sousuke had his typical face on. The reasons for their glee were sitting in the hangar.

"This is going to rock, guys." Duo grinned, laying his hands upon one of the hulls. "These are already the fastest planes the government has!"

"And I can't wait for you to say they're done." Mao said.

"Give us… three days." Heero surmised.

Kurz gaped.

"Trust me, he can do it." Duo said, "If he can mend his Gundam from severe damage overnight with borrowed parts, he can do this job in three days."

"Okay, we'll leave you to it."

IIIIIIIIII

"…They look the same." Sousuke mumbled

Duo grinned at them, "On the outside, yes. Wait 'til you see the new gadgets. You'll also notice it if you look REAL close at the engines."

Sousuke frowned.

"Go ahead, take them for a spin!"

IIIII

Kurz was grinning like a fool. Melissa looked like a content kitten. And even Sousuke couldn't keep a small smile off his face.

"Told you you'd like 'em."

"He looks scary." Quatre whispered to Trowa.

IIIII

"Sergeant Major Mao reporting as requested."

Teletha looked up, "Melissa, you're glowing."

"Ma'am, those fly like a dream now. We were unable to test the new weapons, but I have reason to believe that if the improvements to their flight capacity is about the same level as to their weapons, then we shouldn't have a problem with keeping up with those things."

"Good." Tessa toyed with her braid.

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

"Granted."

"You're still concerned or distracted. Why?"

"…I'm trying to understand their reasons for coming. Are they here to conquer? Are they here to settle? It just doesn't make any sense as to why they would simply arrive, unannounced, and try and take over without trying to communicate with us first. Especially if the people in charge of these 'dolls' are intelligent enough to hit places strategically."

"Well, did you want to try and send a message to them before they attack again? I mean, if they do want to fight, we can hold our aces to the side. If you really want to try and talk, I'll follow you. You know that."

"…Thank you, Melissa."

IIIIIIIIII

"What is this?" The lady asked, looking at a read-out from one of the dolems.

"It appears they wish to talk. Or at least one from the group wishes to talk."

She smiled, "How amusing. I suppose I can indulge them."

"Very well, shall I send them a reply, saying you accept to meet them at the designated time?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: RahXephon, Full Metal Panic, or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! You have been warned!

Tessa was mildly confused when she approached the meeting area. The person she was meeting with was apparently female, and looked very human. She had on a sky blue business suit with a white blouse underneath, and brown hair with a hint of auburn in it, that went just past her shoulders.

"Madam… captain, I presume?" she extended her hand.

"Call me, Tessa, please."

"Kamina Maya."

Tessa smiled inwardly, knowing her instincts weren't far off. And in her gut, she knew they could not co-exist.

"What do you wish to know, Tessa?"

"Well, um… why are you here?"

"Ah. Well, the last place we were at did not seem to like our—" her words were drowned out by a siren.

Tessa's eyes flashed in anger, and they both swore under their breath, "Dammit, I ordered them NOT to attack!"

Maya recovered quicker, smiling inwardly, everything was going as planned, "It is unwise to remain out here as the fight goes on. May I offer my hospitality?"

Tessa hesitated ever so slightly, but took the other woman's hand. They disappeared almost immediately.

IIIIIIIIII

"Unit 01, come in 01, this is 02 reporting."

"Roger. What transpired?"

"As far as I can tell, the meeting went smoothly, but I have a feeling there's something else up."

"Explain."

"The lady seemed to smirk right before they disappeared."

"Hn."

Another voice came over the com-link, "Dammit, Duo, you were supposed to protect Tessa! Now we have to get her from them!"

"Sgt. Major, please. I was sent to observe and aid only if necessary. But what good is aid when people are 'beam-me-up-Scottied?'"

"Hn. He has a point. Report back for aerial and rescue."

"Right."

IIIIIIIIII

Tessa blinked, taking in the set-up around her. Vid screens floated in mid air, showing the outside, but it was the alcoves that took her interest. She peered into them, noting with interest that there were people in them; studying further, she noted that the markings and appearances were similar to the 'dolls' her men were fighting.

"And what do you think, Madam Captain?" a male's voice asked behind her.

"Olin, please, don't bother our guest."

"Yes, Mother."

Tessa stared after the boy, then turned back at the woman behind the glass. Her mouth was starting to open, as if to either scream, or sing. From the vid-screens, she could hear the sound of a laser going off. And she knew it was the people amongst whom she stood were the first to fire.

She stood proudly as she observed her agents in their first upgraded battle, grateful for their friends' abilities. She even felt joy when they breached the distance and fired upon the doll. But it was another noise that got her attention; the sound of someone in pain, struggling to stay alive.

Tessa whipped around to face the woman again, her mouth falling open in a gape. The woman was thrashing around, writhing like the dolem, as if she herself was being shot.

Tessa grabbed part of her belt, putting it to her ear, and punched some hidden buttons. "Sergeants, stop! I order you to cease fire!"

"C-captain?" came muffled over some speaker.

"Captain, how?"

"Don't question me, cease—"

The dolem exploded, sending its bits flying into the ocean.

A quick hush fell over the room, and Tessa could clearly hear the caged woman give a few final twitches before falling eternally silent.

Tessa hung her head, a hand reaching up to remove the device before turning around.

"This time, Maya, I want the truth. Tell me what you want."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own RahXephon, Gundam Wing, or Full Metal Panic.

Maya arched an eyebrow. "The truth? You want the truth? Even if I tell you, do you really expect to believe what I say?"

"I expect that if you don't that our people will wipe your fighters out."

"That will never happen, my dear."

"You've seen how good we are, and how fast we can progress. I'd suggest cooperating."

"My Lady! We have a breach in island five!"

Maya looked at Tessa, "Please escort our guest to her friends."

"I'm not leaving without an answer, Maya."

"And you're a fool for remaining. Escort her out, NOW!"

IIIIIIIIII

Heero and Sousuke ran through the odd ruins and hallways, pausing at each door and intersection. Anticipation kept their reflexes taut, but made no errors. What kept them on even more edge was the fact that they were not encountering any resistance to their infiltration.

"Agents!"

"Captain!" Sousuke put up his gun as Tessa came running towards them.

"Are you hurt, Ma'am?"

Tessa swallowed hard, fighting to stay calm for a little while longer. "No, I am not. Get me out of here."

"All units, this 01. We have the Captain, repeat, we have the Captain."

IIIII

"Tessa, are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"Yes, Melissa, I'm sure."

All of them sat in the hangar, waiting patiently for her to speak of her encounter. But for how green she looked none wanted to press the issue. None, but for Melissa.

"Then dammit, if they didn't do anything, why are you so upset?"

"You didn't cease fire." She stated flatly.

"Madam, if we didn't, that thing would have possibly gotten past us to destroy the city!"

"You should know to follow orders, though!"

"Tessa, what the _hell_ happened?"

"They're alive." She all but whispered.

"They're WHAT?"

"Those things you fight. They're living beings!  
"And it's not just it that you killed, but one of them as well!"

"Tessa…"

"They keep them locked up, remotely controlling their partner… what one feels, so does the other.  
"I know they can't be human, but I also know that they just want somewhere to live in peace."

"They won't find that here." Heero said.

"No, Mr. Yuy, they won't."

"Captain! You're sympathizing with them but condoning them to death just the same?" Quatre turned his own pained face to her. "I felt as if something else died the moment that doll exploded. I'm not sure if I could take much more."

"There must be a way."

IIIIIIIIII

"Fools." Maya mused, "They think they can defeat us, hmm?"

She looked to her son.

"Prepare the Xephon."

The next morning…

Heero was the first awake, and wasted little time on breakfast to get over to the hangar. There, he went over his modifications again, tightening a few things here and there. One space was a little hard getting the ratchet out of, and he scraped the back of his hand finally removing it.

Thinking nothing, he went to the bathroom to clean and put a band-aid on it. It was not until the water was on and soap was in hand that he paused to stare at his hand.

The blood seeping from the wound was blue.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic, RahXephon, or Gundam Wing.

"You said you wished to meet with me, Heero?" Tessa said, striding up the hill of the park.

"Yes, Tessa."

Tessa froze. Heero never used her first name. Something was wrong.

"Did you leave anything out from your recountenance yesterday?"

"Nothing that I can think of."

"Even the minutest of details?"

"No, Heero, why are you –oh! Sousuke! What are you doing here?"

"Heero asked me to report here."

"How did you cut yourself, Sousuke?" She gasped suddenly, noticing he had a band-aid on his finger.

"Slicing this morning's sausages, Ma'am." He cast a sidelong glance at Heero, who nodded. "Really, it's not bad, just as Heero's. See?"

They both presented their unbandaged hands to her, the blood slowly seeping out as the wounds met the air.

Tessa blanched, then fell to her knees. She tried to control her breathing and swallowing for a few minutes as the images flashed once more through her mind.

"They… they have blue blood."

"We're part of them, you mean."

"Or they're a part of us. We only seemed to change after they arrived."

"But… but that means…" Tessa choked out.

"That we may very well fight something that will kill us the moment we kill it. We know."

"I won't risk either of you for that!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "I won't!"

"Yes, but we both know that this situation cannot be resolved peacefully."

"I know, Sousuke."

IIIIIIIIII

"Madam, the Xephon is ready."

"Whenever you're ready, then, Olin."

IIIII

Sousuke and Heero glanced up as an image flashed in their mind: a black egg starting to hatch.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, RahXephon, or Full Metal Panic.

"Agents? Agents!"

Tessa crouched over the two pilots, who lay staring up into the sky. The two had fallen over after staring out at what seemed like nothing. Only the sudden blare of alarms started to stir them. They jerked up, alert as if nothing had happened. "Ma'am, if you'll excuse us."

"What the – Agents! I order you to get back here!"

"Captain, I assure you, we're fine. Now please, retreat to the hangar or the De Danaan where you'll be safe."

IIIIIIIIII

"We'll see how far you've advanced, Madam Captain.

"Olin! Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Permission to launch?"

"Permission granted."

IIIII

"What took you so long?" Duo asked when the two finally made it back.

"None of your business."

"Heero! We're in a battle for the world again! Everything is our business!"

Both glared at Duo. The only thing that saved Duo from freezing solid was another flash of an egg hatching further.

"Okay… fine. See you out there, then." Duo started up the line to Deathscythe's cockpit, "But just to warn you, this one's info looks different from the others."

Heero and Sousuke exchanged glances, then dashed out of the hangar.

"What the—WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE YOU—"

"Let them go." A calm female voice said.

"C-captain?"

"I think they may have found another mech that may just give us another edge." She sat down on a box. "Don't worry, I'll stay here."

"Very well, Ma'am. Let's go, bud!"

IIIIIII

"Uh… where's the cockpit?"

"Up here, Olin."

They looked up the glistening black mech, to find a brunette in a yellow dress perched on its shoulder. She jumped down, smiled, then extended her hands. "Come. I've been waiting."

IIIIIIIIII

"Duo!" Quatre asked over the COM, "Heero did say he was coming, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Then where is he?" Melissa growled

"How should I know? He didn't even hake Wing!"

"Wouldn't take W—oh Allah protect us."

"What Quatre? What's—"

_Guys, you better get here quick_.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own RahXephon, Gundam Wing, or Full Metal Panic

The pilots stared out at a mech, mostly silver toned with blue and yellow highlights, and strange wings on its head. It had one of its hands buried deep in one of the dolls. Removing it brought what looked like internal organs along with it.

"Is it with us?" Melissa asked

III

"Dammit, what are you doing?" Maya fumed as all of her dolems crumbled around her, not only by her enemy, but also by what she thought was the last person to betray her. She smirked, however, as his Xephon turned to look at something intently.

Pan his camera that way."

What she saw, wiped her smile away completely. "NO!"

III

"Uh… guys, I think it's finally spotted us."

"Heh. Let him come." Duo smiled broadly and cracked his knuckles, "Run if you guys want. I'm staying."

When the charge came, however, none expected it to go past them and engage battle with another mech.

"Is that… Epyon?" Duo gaped at the tailed mech.

"Zechs… is that you?"

"Hn." Came one response. "I don't think so."

Before anyone could ask more questions, a light flared between the two mechs. When it faded, the head-winged one had gone silver white with light red-orange spots. The other was black with dark blue highlights. It had a plume of feathers off its head, full wings on its back, and a spiked tail. Otherwise, the two mech's bodies were identical.

Without having to worry about any more dolems, the group of pilots backed off to give them room to fight.

"Heh."

"What Duo?" Trowa asked

"Just wondering who's controlling what, and how they're getting along in there."

"Apparently fairly – oh good – everyone, audio off!"

"I told you they sing badly." Wafted over WuFei's COM before they switched off their audio and watched as the silver mech disintegrated under the black.

**Epilogue**

Sun glinted off the calm waves near some hidden coast. The faint sound of a reel and subsequent 'plop' of a bobber was the only thing that disturbed the peace.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Do you miss it?"

"… no."

A/N: Okay... so I copped out a bit on the fight, but I think you guys can tell who actually won. You can find the drawing of the black Xephon at my site on deviantart: Xialtaban. 


End file.
